


Some(body) To Love

by measure_for_measure



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/measure_for_measure/pseuds/measure_for_measure
Summary: There's you and there's the mirror, and everything is crashing down within you. And there's Credence, and there's love, and everything could be alright again.





	Some(body) To Love

**Author's Note:**

> I want to preface this by saying that you are all good enough. If you are reading this fic to find some relief from self-hatred; you are GOOD ENOUGH. If you haven’t already, someday you will find someone who sees you as perfectly beautiful--someone who loves you for who you are not just for your body. I used to be where you are right now. I know how you feel. Just know that you need to LOVE YOURSELF first and foremost. Finding a significant other won’t be some sort of instant cure--you need to love yourself FIRST. You are BEAUTIFUL, my darlings, so act like it! <3 Peace and love, from @fantastic-fanfic-beasts (Tumblr).

"I look disgusting." You stared at yourself in the bedroom mirror, discarded clothes littering the ground at your feet. You felt your stomach, your thighs, your butt, your face, and the self-loathing grew with every inch of skin that your fingers touched. You wanted to look away, but you couldn't. You wanted to break out of your self-pity, but you also so desperately wanted to indulge yourself in hatred. You didn't know where to draw the line between what was in your mind and what was reality. And you hated it. 

Some days you felt beautiful--you knew you were beautiful. Then days like these erased it all. Tears welled up in your eyes as you slid your numb body into an oversized sweater. Sitting down on your bed, you let out a long, weary sigh. You turned away from the mirror. 

"Y/n?" Credence's voice broke the heavy silence that had filled your shared apartment. 

"Y-you're home early." Your voice was quiet as you hastily pulled a blanket over yourself. You wished that you could hide your face so he wouldn't have to see how you looked. 

He was standing in the doorway. Neither of you spoke, and you had begun to shake. 

"Are you alright?" His voice trembled, and he hesitated just inside the bedroom, as if he wasn't sure what to do. 

A sickening feeling of guilt was heavy in your stomach--all you were doing now was bringing back bad memories for him. "I'm sorry, it's fine. I just... Had a bad day." Your voice broke, and tears spilled over onto your cheeks despite your efforts to hold them back. 

He moved forward abruptly, clumsily cradling you in his arms. His eyes were wide, but concerned, as he held you. "What's wrong?" 

Then everything that you had pressed down and hidden; all of the emotions, the hatred, the confusion, it all burst out at once. "I hate myself!" You were frozen, staring at the cracked wall of your room, breathing fast and hard to match your heartbeat. 

"No, no..." He leaned back to look at your face, fingers tentatively wiping away your tears. "You're beautiful." He gently moved your chin so that you were staring into his eyes, "I think you're beautiful."

You couldn't believe it. "Really? Do you actually think that?" You felt cold, and wished that he would just hold you close and never let you go. 

"Yes," his voice trembled with emotion. And he held you. "I love you," a soft whisper against your hair. 

Gradually your shivers subsided, and you relaxed into his arms. "I love you too, Credence." 

He reached down and pulled the blanket up around the two of you. "It's alright. We have each other." He pressed a kiss to the top of your head. "We always will."


End file.
